


last call's at 1, but for you it's now

by Amoralice



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, I hate myself, self insert garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralice/pseuds/Amoralice
Summary: this prompt was "you're the bartender and you see someone slip something into my drink" au and it sucks but i don't care and i'm putting it here anyway





	last call's at 1, but for you it's now

Sephiroth wasn't a fan of alcohol, but he'd occasionally come to the Goblins Bar with Angeal and Genesis after work. He'd usually just get water and a fancy cocktail, which the other two sometimes teased him about, but a simple glare from him would shut them up. Rue Fair was almost always the bartender even though she was just barely tall enough to reach the liquor on the top shelf on her tiptoes. She'd knocked a few bottles down over her bartending career due to her diminutive size, but her reflexes were fast enough to catch them before they hit the ground.

One night, she looked up from drying a glass to see the familiar three walk in. "Hi, guys!" She said, grinning at them. "The usuals?" Sephiroth and Angeal smiled and nodded as Genesis asked about something else.

After getting their drinks, Rue struck up some conversation while they glanced over their menus. "So Angeal, how's my brother been doing? He's been exhausted coming home la-- HEY!" Rue suddenly nearly jumped forward to grab an unfamiliar wrist. She pulled the man forward, slamming him into the front of the bar while grabbing his collar with her other hand. "I saw that. How dare you try to pull something like that in MY bar?!"

"You wouldn't understand! Shinra is- OW! -hurting this land and I have to- AUGH! -do something about it somehow!"

"So you decide to poison Sephiroth's drink instead of doing something of actual importance? Coward." She tightened her grip on the offender's wrist, producing a small cracking sound and making the man wince. "I won't have that shit happening in here. Get the fuck out of my bar this instant, and I might just spare your other hand." she growled. She twisted her hand to ensure his wrist was broken before punching his cheek so hard that he bit his tongue. He immediately rushed out as fast as he could, nearly knocking a few chairs over in the process. "AND DON'T COME BACK, ASSHOLE!"

Every customer stared after the man in shock. However, Sephiroth just stared at Rue, stunned.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before addressing the three 1st-Class SOLDIERs in front of her. "Your drinks are on the house tonight. I don't get what the hell is wrong with some people around here." She took Sephiroth's glass and poured the contents into the sink, sighing. "Guess I'll have to toss this glass...." She looked up, meeting his stare. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him completely. Uh.... hey, what's with that face?"

"Ah. I just-" he started, but was quickly cut off.

"How... how did you do that?" Genesis asked, just as surprised as everyone else who'd witnessed the violent exchange.

Looking over at him, she nonchalantly said "Zack taught me how to fight. It's a useful skill, SOLDIER or not." She turned back to Sephiroth, concerned. "Hey, are you all right?"

"I'm sure Zack would be proud if he'd seen this." He crossed his arms and looked up, lost in thought. After a moment, he looked back at her. "I suppose I'll have to find a way to repay you."

Rue smirked. "Hey, how about one date?"


End file.
